


Impostora.

by SpaceBug136



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Bad Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBug136/pseuds/SpaceBug136
Summary: Ella comienza a actuar extraño, es como si fuera alguien más. No es tan simple. Roy hará lo posible por recuperarla porque la ama.No hay un buen final para esto.Al menos no para ellos dos.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Pride (Selim Bradley), Alphonse Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Pride (Selim Bradley), Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 2





	Impostora.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DustySunflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustySunflower/gifts).



> Al principio quise hacer algo romántico y bonito, pero al final salió esto. No tengo remedio.
> 
> En fin, dejando eso de lado, esto es un regalo para mi querida hermana Ro (DustySunflower) ¡La adoro mucho! Originalmente lo iba a publicar en Wattpad pero esa cuenta ya solo la uso para leer ah. Espero y en general sea del agrado de los lectores, salí un poco de mi zona, quise experimentar un poco y como se notará, no sé escribir escenas de lucha, una disculpa.
> 
> Notas generales:  
> ~Es un AU pero que sigue la historia canon de cierto modo.  
> ~Ciencia ficción (? Quién sabe  
> ~EdWin muy MUY de fondo

Todo era más fácil cuando era un niño curioso que se asombraba con todo lo que aprendía, cuando mamá y papá estaban vivos y se desvelaban los fines de semana. Ahora era un adulto, un huérfano criado por su tía, uno que se había vuelto un poderoso alquimista y soldado. Ya tenía una lista bastante larga de arrepentimientos para este punto de su vida en donde ya ha acabado con poblados, con tantas vidas.

Era una forma curiosa de querer acercarse más a su sueño de cambiar el mundo, algo irónica. 

—Señor.

—¿Sí, capitán?—ruega porque Riza no haya notado su estado de ánimo actual y solo le vaya a decir otra cosa.

—Parece distraído. ¿Está bien?

Cuando Riza lo ve con esos ojos que guardan tanta preocupación recuerda que es ella a la que siempre le ha resultado difícil mentirle, y si lo hace la verdad termina por salir fácilmente. Pero la blanca mentira se encuentra en la punta de su lengua, esperando su momento para ser dicha e intentar así calmarla. Sería tan fácil, pero no lo correcto. 

Los dos están solos, no habría ni un testigo si se atrevía a decir la verdad, se quedaría solo entre ellos, otro secreto más que solo ellos sabrían. 

—Lo estoy.—miente, lo hace sin pensar, con su atención puesta sobre el papel en su escritorio, no es su contenido, solo en el papel.

Riza no parece satisfecha con esa respuesta, su suspiro lo dice todo, ¿cuántas veces no han pasado por esto ya? El silencio vuelve a ser el actor principal en la oficina, es incómodo en tantos sentidos, Roy puede decir que es sofocante al grado de que quiere salir y tomar algo de aire. Así han estado las cosas desde que él y Riza tuvieron intimidad de nuevo. Eso fue hace unas semanas, hace ya un tiempo que no lo hacían porque se habían prometido evitarlo, era ilegal e incorrecto, pero si había un Dios allá arriba también había un demonio allá abajo, uno que los tentó y ellos no fueron fuertes para luchar en su contra.

Un error. Así es como Riza catalogó su encuentro al amanecer mientras se vestía. Desde entonces entre los dos todo ha estado algo tenso. Dos corazones destinados a estar juntos qué perecen en la realidad que les tocó, no hay señal alguna de un final feliz para los dos, se entregan el uno al otro, se sienten mal por eso y por un tiempo lo evitan, al final la rutina se repite una y otra vez volviéndose típica y monótona.

—Capitán.

—Diga, general.

—Gracias.

Es imposible interpretar correctamente ese agradecimiento. ¿Por qué le agradece? Riza está muy confundida, lo mira a los ojos, están cansados los dos y se nota a leguas en su mirar, sin embargo es fácil notar también el intenso amor pasional que entre ellos existe con solo analizar el como se ven el uno al otro. Y entiende ahí la razón del agradecimiento.

Él le agradece porque a pesar de todo sigue a su lado.

Innecesario tal vez, no tiene nada que agradecerle, pero no se lo dice. Solo sonríe y posa su mano sobre su hombro por unos segundos, trata de decirle que no se preocupe.

Porque los dos saben que lo que hicieron no es un error. 

—Si es por lo que dije, me disculpo, pero hay que aceptar la realidad.

—Me niego a aceptar que amarte es un error.

Riza suspira y niega ligeramente, molesta por la respuesta que su superior le ha dado, también lo ama, no lo negara jamás, pero deben dejar de vivir en un mundo de fantasías, a este punto era inmaduro e inútil hacerlo, solo quedaba la dura resignación del presente que les tocó. Era dejar atrás recuerdos de un amorío cuando eran unos adolescentes que desconocían el mundo, continuar como si nada hubiera pasado, eso era algo que Roy trataba de evitar, en cambio Riza ya parecía haberse rendido tiempo atrás.

—General, no podemos encapricharnos con esto.—dice sin atreverse a verlo, asustada de su reacción—Si nos descubren…

—No lo harán. Nunca lo han hecho, tú y yo somos cuidadosos.

—No quiero arriesgarme. No quiero que su sueño se arruine por esto.

Cada una de sus discusiones respecto al tema acababan llegando a ese mismo punto, después de todo los dos estaban allí con un propósito, mejorar el mundo que ya echaron a perder con anterioridad, no podían darse el lujo de realizar tan peligrosas acciones que pondrían en riesgo las cosas. 

Entonces él toma su mano, el agarre no es fuerte, es suave y cuidadoso, su mano es rasposa por el pasar del tiempo, una acción tan reconfortante que hace relajar a Riza. Conectan miradas, están cansados de este terrible castigo que les ha tocado.

—No me pidas que acabemos con esto. Estaremos bien, ya verás.

Y le cree.

**~•~•~**

La jornada de ese día finaliza un poco más tarde que de costumbre por la cantidad de papeleo que ese día les tocó realizar. Todo el equipo de Mustang abandona el edificio, Havoc no para de invitarlos una y otra vez a un bar cercano sin alguna razón en particular—todos saben que es porque debe haber una chica que le interese—Por diversas cuestiones ninguno acepta y terminan por retirarse a sus casas, el ahora general de brigada ve a su capitán alejarse y decide alcanzarla antes de que se fuera dejando que los demás se fueran ya.

—Hawkeye, ¿quieres que te acompañe?—pregunta esperanzado.  
—No hace falta señor.

No le insiste más. Se ve que Riza está muy cansada, lo pudo notar en sus ojos y eso le preocupa demasiado, tiene un mal presentimiento y comienza a arrepentirse de no haber insistido. Cuando da la vuelta para detenerla ya no hay rastro alguno de la rubia, solo el viento arrastrando algunas cosas del piso y una banqueta solitaria. Raro. Se rinde al final y va hacia su casa, ya al día siguiente hablaría con ella.

El amanecer llega más pronto de lo que deseaba, ahora es él quien se siente demasiado cansado, después de haber pasado toda la noche y madrugada despertando seguido el descanso no había llegado a su cuerpo. La idea de faltar al trabajo le parece ideal, pero la deshecha de inmediato, se supone que es un adulto responsable, no puede siquiera considerar eso. Además, aún quiere hablar con Riza.   
Se comienza a alistar rápidamente, no piensa perder tiempo ya que no es lo más conveniente. El camino al cuartel general es igual que el de todos los días, no hay algún cambio que indique que algo será distinto aquel día, todo parece marchar bien y eso le pone de buen humor.

No es hasta que llega a su oficina que logra percatarse de un ambiente sofocante, es imposible apuntar a lo que esté causando cambio tan drástico en su espacio de trabajo, pero le molesta. 

—Buen día chicos.—saluda a su equipo analizando toda la habitación con la mirada en busca de algo diferente.

Sin intención ve a Riza, ella también le ve, ambos sostienen la mirada unos segundos, contrario al día anterior ahora ya no hay rastro de cansancio en ella. Considera la idea de que tal vez solo lo había llegado a imaginar, pero algo le sigue sin cuadrar, ¿qué será esto que le genera tanta desconfianza?   
Al principio trata de ignorar que está desconfiando de su subiendo nada, esa a la que le entregaba su vida y su corazón, era una locura siquiera pensarlo, sin embargo así estaban las cosas. La vigila con sutileza, tratando de que nadie lo notara, debe haber al menos una cosa en ella que le dé la respuesta a todo esto, porque está consciente de que esa pesadez en la habitación es generado Riza.

Finaliza el día y no hubo nada que sirviera para resolver todo esto, tal parece que necesita algo de apoyo externo, puede confiar en todos los integrantes de su equipo que son sus amigos más cercanos, pero podría parecer un exagerado frente a ellos, no tenía pruebas para sostener que Riza Hawkeye estaba diferente, después de todo él lo descubrió solo por la cercanía que solo entre ellos hay, nadie más es participé en su lazo de amor eterno.

—General, necesito hablar con usted.—dice la rubia cuando se quedan los dos solos en la oficina—¿Puede acompañarme a mi apartamento?

Una petición…fuera de lugar. 

—De acuerdo.—seguirle la corriente quizás sea lo mejor.

Los dos abandonan el lugar, no hay conversación presente dejando que más banderas rojas le indicaran a Roy que todo esto estaba yendo de mal en peor, pero quería ignorarlo. Porque significaba que Riza estaba en un problema, o bien, Riza era el problema, ninguna de las dos opciones era buena, no quería tomarlas en cuenta. Una opción más se le cruza, una que le parece muy rebuscada pero que tenía sentido después de haber pasado por lo del día prometido, después de haberse encontrado con una criatura como la que era Envidia y sus hermanos. Tal vez esta mujer no era Riza, y el que ella lo hubiera invitado a su apartamento con tanta naturalidad cuando era algo peligroso para los dos ya era algo que le daba la razón a esa idea suya. 

Espera hasta que andan por una calle solitaria para encararla, no hay nadie alrededor, el sol ya está oculto, solo el viento remueve su cabello y ayuda a que la situación se vea más tensa. Se detiene haciendo que ella también lo haga, parece confundida cuando gira para cuestionar su accionar, no entiende por qué se ha detenido. Y él tampoco sabe qué decir. Es difícil, piensa, tener que pasar por todo esto, y ruega que al final solo parezca un tonto y todo resulte ser un malentendido, prefiere eso a estar en lo correcto.

—Hawkeye jamás me pediría ir a su apartamento en este tipo de circunstancias.—inicia, su voz suena confiada, pero en el fondo tiene miedo tal como un pequeño animal asustado ante lo desconocido—¿Qué significa esto?

—¿De qué habla? Es algo urgente, general, no podemos perder tiempo.

—Deja de mentir.

La supuesta Riza frunce el ceño, frustrada por como se están tornando las cosas. Después solo inhala por la nariz, suena fuerte su acción, como si estuviera enojada. Su cara es la misma, pero por primera vez en todo el día su expresión parece ser de otra persona, algo que no logra encajar en la rubia.

—Así que lo notaste. Pensé que tardarías más en darte cuenta, pero te felicito.—dice acercándose a él y en voz baja, es como si temiera a que alguien más los escuché—¿Has escuchado de las dimensiones espejo?

Niega, es una mentira, cree que ha escuchado eso de Alphonse, pero en realidad no sabe a fondo del tema. 

—Lo supuse. Bueno, tu adorada Riza no está aquí, en su lugar estoy yo.

Recuerda a Envidia, recuerda lo ocurrido con Hughes, recuerda todo eso y siente una punzada en su corazón.

—¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¿Dónde está?—prepara sus manos, el ya no tener que necesitar de un círculo de transmutación le da una gran ventaja ahora que no usa sus guantes, si tiene que hacerlo tendrá que deshacerse de este reemplazo.

—Yo no me precipitaría si fuera tú.—otra expresión más que no queda en su rostro, una sonrisa llena de maldad y burla—Este es el cuerpo de tu mujer, no querrás que algo malo le pase ¿O sí?

Con el silencio de Roy obtuvo su respuesta, su sonrisa se ensancha.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Solo me cansé de estar encerrada detrás de un espejo. Nada más. ¿Me acompañarás entonces?—estira su mano a la espera de que él la tome y acepte su invitación—Recuerda que te pedí que vinieras conmigo al apartamento y esta sigue en pie.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Que pasemos un buen rato juntos. Estoy al tanto de su relación, la he estado vigilando por mucho tiempo, te has sacado la lotería con ella.

Ante tal declaración Roy da un paso hacia atrás y se enfurece por su asquerosa propuesta, ¿cómo se atrevía a pensar que sería capaz de traicionar a Riza? ¿Solo porque se supone que es el cuerpo de ella? Él jamás le haría eso a la mujer de su vida. Quiere hacer callar a este ser que se ha apoderado de su cuerpo, pero no puede.

—Parece que no te ha parecido bien.—todo esto le parece un juego.

—Vete, déjame tranquilo.

—Jamás saldré de tu vida, Roy, no mientras esté en este cuerpo.

Ella se va sin decir alguna otra cosa, solo lo deja en ese lugar con muchas preguntas y un sentimiento de impotencia por no poder hacer nada. Odia la posición en la que está, una que no le permite hacer algún movimiento sin tener que dañar físicamente a Riza. De nuevo está acorralado, tal como años atrás le pasó cuando Bradley la tenía bajo vigilancia y él estaba sin poder interferir. En medio de su caminata para volver a su vivienda piensa otra vez en que cree haber escuchado a Alphonse hablar de ese extraño ser que decía estar controlando el cuerpo de Riza, debe buscarlo cuanto antes, necesita de su ayuda.

Con una llamada telefónica inmediatamente se pone en contacto con él y, sin darle detalles de lo ocurrido, le avisa que necesita verlo de urgencia para tratar un asunto, Alphonse como el alma paciente y comprensiva que es le explica que si quiere pueden verse en casa de la señora Bradley que es donde estará de visita en una semana ya que dentro de poco regresará de uno de sus tantos viajes en compañía de Edward. Y por supuesto que aceptó, no le quedaba de otra y nadie más podía saber de esto. Tenía que ser un secreto mientras tanto. Así que terminó sufriendo en secreto por la ausencia de su subordinada, ausencia que nadie más notó. ¿Otro castigo por todos sus pecados? No, porque Riza, dónde quiera que esté, no merecía nada de esto. Pensar en lo que podría estar pasando le hería el corazón, la extrañaba y estaba preocupado por ella.  
Ya cuando faltaba poco para su encuentro con los Elric llegó otro momento en el que se quedó a solas con ella, había tratado de evitar constantemente algo como esto, pero tarde o temprano pasaría. Dejando el orgullo de lado le habla, porque necesita respuestas, necesita entender mejor la situación y saber a qué se está enfrentando.

—¿Dónde se supone que está Hawkeye?—pregunta de la nada tomando a la otra por sorpresa.

—En todos lados, pero al mismo tiempo en ninguna parte.—le clava la mirada con desprecio—De acuerdo, bien. Puedes intentar contactarla frente a un espejo, estará del otro lado probablemente, pero está bien, quizás algo sola. 

¿Tan fácil? Debe haber una trampa.

—Sigo sin entender por qué haces esto.

—Ya te lo dije, soy egoísta y quería la vida que tu capitán tiene, así que se la quité.

El azabache bufa ya sin paciencia y se pone de pie, quiere volver a estar muy lejos de esta farsante, ya no puede verla a la cara cuando vuelve a poner esa expresión que le causa escalofríos. Al menos ya comenzaba a oscurecer, pronto podría irse y así intentar lo que ella le dijo.

Cuando ya logra estar en la privacidad de su apartamento se adentra al baño donde tiene un espejo junto con el lavamanos, deja la puerta abierta para que entre luz de afuera, no planea encender el foco. Probablemente debió haber preguntado más cosas sobre cómo hacer esto, ahora está sin alguna idea de qué hacer, incluso puede que desde un principio solo haya sido una mala broma. Respira profundo y cierra los ojos, relaja sus músculos como si eso fuera a servir de algo y mantiene la concentración. Los abre y solo encuentra su reflejo, puede ver el cansancio en su rostro, ignora eso y vuelve a cerrar los ojos aún con la esperanza de poder lograr algo, repitiendo el proceso una y otra vez sin obtener nada.

Enojado se recarga en la pared y se desliza hasta que queda sentado en el piso, quién sabe cuánto tiempo lleva con esto, pero está claro que fue una perdida de tiempo. No es de los que lloran, normalmente trata de ser fuerte en la mayoría de las ocasiones, no entiende porque ahora quiere sollozar un poco, imagina que para liberarse un momento de los sentimientos que tanto dolor le están causando. 

No llora.

Se pone de pie y sale del baño cerrándolo tras sus pasos, no dándose cuenta del par de ojos color avellana que lo observaban con lástima y tristeza. 

La farsante olvidó decirle el detalle a Roy de que nadie más que los seres provenientes del espejo eran los que podían comunicarse a través de este.

**~•~•~**

—Hace un buen tiempo que no nos veíamos.—comenta Alphonse con una sonrisa, amable y sencilla, tal y como debía de ser. Su hermano deja su atención puesta sobre el niño que se sienta en su regazo—¿Ha pasado algo?

Desde que ocurrió el asunto con Padre y lo que pudo haber sido su fin la señora Bradley tomó la decisión de cuidar del pequeño Selim que logró sobrevivir a duras penas y los Elric se tomaron la libertad de visitar y ayudar a cuidar al menor constantemente para mantenerlo bajo vigilancia y evitar alguna situación con él, ya habían pasado varios años de eso y se notaba a simple vista que le habían tomado cariño, siendo Alphonse al que más se había apegado ya que Edward pasaba más tiempo con Winry y sus hijos. Por palabras pasadas de Alphonse se entendía que ellos dos compartían un lazo con Orgullo porque su piedra filosofal venía de su padre, aquel hombre que los abandonó a una corta edad, así que él veía a Selim como a un sobrino o algo similar. 

—Sí, ha pasado algo.

Por la sombría expresión de Roy se logra asumir que el tema es algo serio y quizás privado.

—Hey, Selim, ¿por qué no vas con tu mamá un rato?—le sugiere Alphonse utilizando un tono de voz dulce haciendo que este obedeciera de inmediato y se retirara sin preguntar—Supuse que sería mejor sí solo estuviéramos nosotros.

—Supusiste bien.—asegura pasando una mano por su cabello—¿Saben algo sobre una dimensión espejo? O al menos sobre seres que salga de ahí y reemplacen personas. 

Los hermanos se miran el uno al otro manteniendo una conversación a través de sus ojos tal y como siempre sucedía con la gente que tenía una fuerte conexión. Cosa que él y Riza también hacían. 

—Sabemos del tema, aunque Alphonse sabe más de ello.—explica Edward cruzándose de brazos.

—Se dice que son criaturas que viven en una supuesta dimensión del otro lado del espejo, hay infinidad de historias en las que estas conviven con alguien de nuestro mundo, o incluso, como usted dijo, reemplazan personas.—a comparación de cuando era solo una armadura su voz suena más madura, ya no tiene ese rastro de niño pequeño como antes, pero seguía siendo jovial. Mientras explica mantiene sus manos unidas—Claro, la mayoría de estas son malas y se aprovechan de la vulnerabilidad de la gente, ya sea porque están un estado de tristeza muy grande, o bien, porque algo malo les ha pasado. O bien, cuando alguien está inconsciente, es más fácil poseer un cuerpo en esa situación.

¿Algo malo? Significa que Riza ya estaba pasando por un mal momento desde antes de que todo esto pasara, quizás por eso la notaba cansada. Ignora la otra posibilidad, no la cree factible. Sea como sea, la forma en que ocurrió no parece ser de importancia en este momento.

—¿Y es posible deshacerse de uno de esos?—el temor por la respuesta que obtendrá hace que su pregunta suene temblorosa.

—Es posible. Debe tener contacto con un espejo. El problema es que es peligroso para el recipiente, que vendría siendo el cuerpo de la persona, puede salir lastimado si el ser decide atentar contra su bienestar. 

Entonces hay una solución. Una sonrisa de alivio se le escapa y no pasa desapercibida por el par que sigue sin comprender su interés por el tema.

—¿Por qué querías saber de esto, Mustang?—cuestiona Edward con una ceja arqueada—No pareces ser de los que creen en estas cosas. Tampoco es como que yo las crea del todo, pero siempre está la posibilidad de que las historias sean ciertas.—se encoge de hombros al finalizar.

—¿Está teniendo contacto con uno de estos seres?—ahora fue el turno de Alphonse para preguntar.

—Sí. Es… Ha tomado control del cuerpo de Hawkeye.—ambos hermanos abren los ojos por completo con asombro, la noticia les parece pésima, saberlo les hiere al ser de los que le tienen mucho cariño a la mencionada.—Agradecería si esto se mantiene solo entre nosotros.

—Habrá discreción de nuestra parte. ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto?—pregunta Edward con seriedad.

—No, trataré de encargarme solo. Gracias chicos.

Prefería arreglar las cosas por su cuenta a tener que involucrar a dos chicos ocupados que no tenían nada qué ver, además temía que la situación se volviera en su contra si de repente el ser decidía soltar algún comentario sobre su relación con Riza. Por mera educación se queda un par de horas más pasando el rato con los Elric y los Bradley, todavía le tenía cierto rechazó a Selim, pero lo ocultaba muy bien para evitar malas situaciones. Confiaba en las personas que lo mantenían bajo cuidado, era mejor dejarlo en sus manos y meterse cuando fuera necesario solamente.

Ya cuando el atardecer comienza a llegar es cuando se despide de los presentes y se dirige hacia su respectivo apartamento bajo el cielo rojizo pensando en su plan, el cual llevaría a cabo esa misma noche, entre más pronto solucionara esto mejor. Todo por Riza.

Estando ya en su destino se detiene a pensar bien las cosas, algo estresado ya de tener tantas cosas en la cabeza, se quita su uniforme para vestirse con prendas más cómodas y se sienta en el sillón de su sala a relajarse antes de hacer algo. De pronto acerca su mano la teléfono y lo toma, marca el número y espera, ansioso, por la respuesta del otro lado, se supone que para estas horas ya debería estar en su apartamento, pero tomando en cuenta que en su cuerpo había otra cosa tenía que prepararse para cualquier cosa.

_—¿Hola?_

Es su voz, pero al mismo tiempo no lo es. Tan incorrecta. 

—Habla Mustang.

— _¿Qué necesitas?_ —ahí su tono de voz se vuelve juguetón, seguro es porque él ya sabe su secreto.

—Estaba pensando sobre tu propuesta de la ocasión pasada.—esperaba que lo recordara.

— _Oh. ¿Y qué piensas sobre ello?_

—Ven. 

— _Dame la dirección, cariño._ —una sonrisa es percibida en su tono de voz. 

Lo que resta de la noche es esperar con falsa paciencia su llegada, dando vueltas por la sala y bebiendo mucha agua mientras se daba palabras de aliento. Pero era inútil, esto no era correcto, no podía, no quería traicionar así a Riza. Era despreciable, siente que va a vomitar de solo pensar en lo que tiene que hacer, seducirla para tomarla desprevenida y finalmente deshacerse de ella, cualquier otro plan sería riesgoso en demasía y como resultado en su mayoría era el de dejar herido el cuerpo de Riza.

Pero esto ya era demasiado para él. Está tan nervioso, como si fuera un adolescente a punto de ir al baile con la chica que le gusta—odia tener que considerar esa opción, pero es la única con la que puede comparar el lío en el que está metido—y no para de caminar. Niega con la cabeza. No puede estar pensando así. Se trata de recuperar a su Riza, esto tiene que salir bien sí o sí, se asegurará de ello.

La puerta suena. Ya más confiado que antes—retomando así su típica personalidad coqueta y despreocupada, motivado por el cumplimiento de su objetivo—abre y da una de sus sonrisas más altaneras con tal de hacerla reír, hacerla creer que todo está a su favor y así hacer que se confíe. Lo logra, ella da una risa que no encaja para nada con su porte, tan diferente a la de Riza, pero sin perder su elegancia. La guía entonces al interior cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, está tan nervioso que podría explotar, en sentido figurado, tiene miedo de estropearlo todo. Lleva ropa causal puesta, sus piernas están a la vista gracias a la falda que usa, y Dios, son tan perfectas. Pero no es Riza.

—¿Estás nervioso?—su voz, hipnotizante, suena aterciopelada. Su mirada, seductora, se posa sobre él.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?—Sí, está nervioso.

Lo inevitable por fin llega, destrozando la calma casi inexistente que tenía solo con sus hábiles manos las cuales dan un paseo corto por su pecho para después establecerse sobre sus hombros. Miedo, eso es lo que siente. Le sigue la corriente, toma su cintura y por un momento muy corto olvida que esta no es Riza, le vienen las memorias de otras noches que ha pasado con la verdadera Hawkeye y es imposible el no sonrojarse. Esto también la hace reír. Es la única risa que sí suena como la de ella.

—¿Eres tímido acaso?—susurra acercando su boca a su oreja y cuando llega continua—Vamos, puedes hacer lo que tú desees.  
La tentación es grande porque es su voz, su cuerpo, su cara, pero no es ella.

Es una realidad dolorosa. No quiere seguir sufriendo por todo esto. Los labios ajenos contra los suyos lo distraen temporalmente, se mueven con buen ritmo, como si ya tuviera experiencia y quisiera presumir su talento en ello, saben a cereza y siguen siendo suaves tal y como los recordaba. Corresponde después de quedarse quieto dirigiendo una mano a uno de sus bolsillos con lentitud para no llamar su atención, prueba de su brillo labial y aprovecha cuando abre su boca para meter su lengua, es tan indebido que comienza a sentirse inmensamente mal. Solo espera que Riza lo perdone.

Saca el pequeño espejo que ya esperaba a hacer aparición y, ni lento ni perezoso, crea contacto con su mejilla, todo pasa muy rápido. Ella suelta un chillido de dolor y da unos pasos hacia atrás cubriéndose la zona afectada con sus manos, está furiosa y lo sabe por la expresión que lleva. Ella se abalanza contra él y forcejean mientras le intenta pegar de nuevo el espejo contra su piel, pero es difícil, posee más fuerza ahora que otra cosa habita su cuerpo y Roy odia admitirlo. De repente la más baja, con gran velocidad, logra darle una patada en el vientre y lo obliga a doblegarse en el suelo mientras se sujeta la zona afectada.

—Te di una maldita oportunidad de llevar las cosas con calma—ahora la patada es contra su cara, duele demasiado, cae al piso—Pero tenías que arruinarlo ¿Ah?—antes de que logre acomodarse se sobre pone en su abdomen atrapándolo entre sus piernas, gracias a su peso es imposible que se ponga de pie.

Un segundo.

—¿Buscas eso?—pregunta ella dirigiendo su mirada vacía hacia él brillante objeto con el que se le vencería, este por tanta conmoción acabo lejos de Roy—Para ser un soldado eres muy débil.

—Cállate.

—Ni siquiera pudiste detenerme, ¿en serio eres tú el héroe de guerra Roy Mustang?—aplicando todas sus fuerzas lo ahorca deseosa de poder asesinarlo en ese mismo instante, ni aunque le esté dando golpes y se retuerza como un gusano bajo su cuerpo se detendrá, es tan satisfactorio verlo perecer—¡Anda! ¡Detenme de una vez! ¡¿No usarás tu famosa alquimia?!

Flexiona ligeramente las rodillas de tal manera que estas aplasten parte de sus brazos para impedir que sí dé uso de la alquimia, no puede tomarse la libertad de perder. Sigue robándole el aliento con el agarre, sonríe mientras disfruta de cada segundo de lo que a sus ojos es un espectáculo espléndido, y por primera vez en lo que lleva en el cuerpo de Riza Hawkeye hay algo de vida y emoción en su persona, una chispa que sigue desencajando. 

Pero, ¿qué diversión hay en acabar todo ahora?

Por una razón salió de su mundo, echaría a perder toda su mentira si lo mata. Deshace el agarre dejándolo recuperar el oxígeno con grandes bocanadas, se levanta quitándole la atención, no la merece. 

—Eres patético.—espeta para después darle otra patada en la cara, esta vez con intención de dejarlo inconsciente, cosa que logra—Admito que hiciste las cosas interesantes, un punto para ti, Roy. Pero es momento de acabar esto.

Y, contrariando todos sus deseos anteriores, toma el espejo y ella misma se devuelve a su mundo suprimiendo una expresión de dolor en el proceso. 

—…¡ral!

_¿Qué es eso?_

—¡P…vor!

_¿De quién es esa…?_

—¡Despierte general!

Cuando sus ojos se abren está algo desorientado, el mundo da vueltas y todo está borroso. Es increíble pensar que esto es real y no un sueño, pero sigue escuchando esa voz y ya comienza a enfocar las cosas topándose con su subordinada hecha un manojo de nervios.

—¿Hawkeye?

—Al fin despertó.—esa sí es su sonrisa.

—¡Riza!—no le importa nada más, la abraza porque la había extrañado tanto.

—Roy…

Ambos derraman unas cuantas lágrimas, solo las paredes y los muebles fueron testigo de ello.

También la silueta de un espejo cercano, una que solo Roy fue capaz de ver, aprovechando que Riza seguía dándole la espalda a esa pequeña cosa le sonríe con burla aferrándose más al cuerpo de la fémina.

Lo extraño es que en ese pequeño espejo se forma la silueta del alquimista de fuego.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!


End file.
